


But It's My 16th Birthday, Jack! (ROTG Fanfic)

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Jamie's 16th birthday and all he wants is to make love to Jack. Jack, at first, is against it, but slowly gives in. (Slightly dirty, but doesn't go too far.) By the way I changed Jacks age from 314 to 316, and now Jamie is clearly 16 too so yeah. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's My 16th Birthday, Jack! (ROTG Fanfic)

"Come on Jack! It's my 16th birthday! My parents are out, we're all alone, come on. Don't ruin my special day." Jamie pleads with Jack, tugging on the lean boy's hand, reminding Jack of when Jamie was a little kid wanting to play in the snow Jack made.

"Not without your coat and hat!" Jack would fondly remind him. Jack was the king of fun and everyone knew that, but Jamie was special to him and didn't want him getting hurt. It killed Jack when Jamie got so much as a bruise!

"Jack, please?" Jamie whispers, his warm skin ghosting along Jacks pale skin. Even at sixteen Jamie is a couple inches shorter than Jack, so it's perfect for him to look up at Jack through his thick black lashes with his perfect brown sad puppy dog eyes.

Jack groans and shakes his head, sighing heavily.

"No, we can't. We just can't." Jack says quietly, his head hung.

"Why not?!" Jamie yells getting fired up.

"You know that I love you Jack, why won't you let me show it?" Jamie yells again his face getting red and balling his hands into fists.

"Because you're too young!" Jack shouts back, but his voice weakens at the end, with his head still hung down.

"I am sixteen. Six-fucking-teen Jack! I'm old enough to do what I want with who I want."

"Then it shouldn't be me. You should be loving some girl your age right now, making mistakes. Not already wanting to be with me for your entire life. I'm 316 for Moons sake!" Jack yells exasperated.

"That may be your technical age Jack but we both know you don't feel that way, nor do you look it. And its not like any cop is going to come up to you and arrest you. Out of the people who actually think you exist, maybe one knows that you'd be with me." Jamie says putting his hands on his hips. Jack sighs, knowing he has lost this fight. He sits down on the bed with his head in his hands, white hair swishing over his face. Jamie plops next to him and puts a hand on Jacks back, rubbing small soothing circles.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world Jamie," Jack says looking at his brown eyed love "so I'll give you what you want."

"Really?" Jamie's eyes light up with hope as he brings his face closer to Jacks.

"Yes." Jack whispers as their lips meet.

They both let out a small gasp as a slight 'zing' passes through them. Like little fireworks on their lips. Then both their eyes close, and they melt into each other. Jamie lies on his back as Jack crawls on top of him, straddling his small hips. Jacks cold lips move from Jamie's soft pink ones, down his jaw to his ear, nipping at the skin underneath it, then moving on to his neck.

Jamie gets frustrated that Jacks lips aren't moving down any further so he pulls off his green t-shirt revealing his chest. Jack just looks at it for a moment, reveling in how perfect he looks; but Jamie gets impatient and pulls jack down to him, first his lips before moving his head to his chest.

"Jamie…" Jack starts but Jamie shushes him.

"You're not going to ruin this are you?" Jamie asks.

"No…never." Jack says against a smooth chest. He kisses down the middle, to his belly button, then back up to his mouth. Jamie shutters and sighs a little, as Jacks lips get closer and closer to the waist of his pants. He sticks his thumbs in his belt loops, lifting his hips accidently making them grind into Jacks while he drags the pants off. Suddenly the room is too hot for Jack and his blue hoodie comes off too. Jamie marvels at Jack for a moment before turning them over, to have Jack on his back.

"Ooh Jamie." Jack starts but is cut off with a low moan from the back of this throat as Jamie grinds his hips to Jacks. Its Jacks turn to drag off his brown pants. Now both of them in their briefs Jamie's mouth starts talking.

"You know, I've never been with anyone. You'll be my first time Jack. How does that make you feel? You know what else? I hope you're my last too. Because I love you Jack Frost. I love how immature you are, but also how caring you are about me and Bunny and everyone else. How you give us snow each year, with hardly a 'Thank You' from the neighborhood. But you would still save us without thinking, even when most of the children are so hateful to you. I love you Jack Frost." Jamie says taking Jacks breath away. He can't believe his ears. Jamie's eyes are closed as he traces Jacks chest, laying his head on Jacks beating heart.

"Jamie…I…" Jack starts but Jamie hushes him again.

"You can tell me how much you love me by showing me, Big Boy. Make love to me Jack." Jamie says lifting his body off of Jacks, and stares into Jacks blue eyes. All Jack has to do is a slow nod before his mouth is on Jamie's, with a fierce and hungry kiss. Jamie returns the kiss with the same amount of lust, if not more. They both smile into the kiss, hands clambering all over each other, pulling each other closer, needing the contact.

"I need you." They both gasp in unison.


End file.
